


Crackpot Arm Candy

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Facebook, Funny, High School Reunion, Humor, mf luder, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully hears about her high school reunion. Fluff and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackpot Arm Candy

“Did you see this?” she asked. “An invitation to my 30th high school reunion. 30th, Mulder. How did we get this old?”

“We’re not so old. All the plumbing still works. I’ve had no complaints, I mean,” he said and paused, wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes. “Do you want to go? How did they even find you?”

“We’re not hiding anymore. I imagine they found me on Facebook.”

“Dana Scully has a Facebook? How did I not know this?”

“Dr. Scully has one. Amanda insisted I get one. I explained to her that if Dr. Scully was going to have a Facebook, her assistant would be the one setting it up. So she did. It’s professional, all for the hospital. I can’t even remember the last time I updated my status. Amanda probably does it for me. Dr. Scully’s statuses are probably saying a lot of things I don’t know about. Maybe I should look into that, actually…”

“You mean we could’ve been Facebook friends this entire time?”

“You’re too paranoid to have a Facebook, Mulder.”

“I don’t have one. M.F. Luder has one,” he said, smiling.

“Oh, well, I hardly imagine Dr. Scully would be Facebook friends with that crackpot. What would people say?”

“People would say ‘that’s one good-looking crackpot. I hope she’s hitting that.’”

“Hitting that?”

He ignored her. 

“You never answered me, Scully. Do you want to go? I’ll be your arm candy. You can pretend we’re married.”

“Last time we pretended we were married it didn’t go well.”

“OK, OK. Just lover it is, then. Should I wear a muscle shirt? You probably don’t want to tell them my profession is conspiracy blogger. We’ll need to come up with something better. Porn star? The M. F. stands for Mother-Fucking Luder. Whaddaya think?”

“I think I’ll stick with the crackpot.”

“Oh? So we’re going?”

“I didn’t say that,” she responded, smirking.


End file.
